No sabíamos más
by Bangie
Summary: Fic de un solo capítulo (ONE-SHOT). En Sevilla, Pepa cuenta la historia de su primer amor a dos oyentes muy especiales. Guardándose para ella algunos recuerdos en concreto, su mente viaja a distintos momentos clave que vivió con ese primer amor. Y el cajón de los recuerdos ya no vuelve a cerrarse. Basado en la canción Paraules D'amor.


¡Hola! Aquí traigo este pequeño one-shot o fanfic de un solo capítulo.

Está ambientado en los días previos a la aparición de Pepa en la comisaría de San Antonio.

He decir que esta pequeña historia tiene un gran significado para mí. Se basa en la canción "Paraules d'amor" de Joan Manuel Serrat. Yo no la conocía, y cuando la escuché, concretamente cantada por Serrat y Pablo Alborán, no pude evitar dejar que mi imaginación echara a volar. Y de mi imaginación salió esto.

Espero que os guste, a mí la verdad es que me ha encantado cómo ha quedado.

PD: La cursiva es el presente, la normal es el pasado y la negrita es la letra de la canción, por lo que esto, en realidad, es un song-fic.

PD2: Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No sabíamos más

 _Ese día, en los últimos instantes de verano, hacía bueno. No eran ni las nueve de la mañana y el sol ya parecía calentar la cocina estrecha donde Pepa Miranda removía sin mirar su café. El hilillo de luz que se colaba entre las cortinas era, como había leído en su libro favorito, "un sol de vapor"._

 _El verano acababa y se podía ver en el ambiente. Los niños empezarían pronto el curso escolar, la ciudad volvería a revivir a las tres de la tarde. El otoño llegaría de un momento a otro y Pepa, con ropa cómoda y una suave y fina rebeca, podía olerlo. O quizás era el café, que le estimulaba las fosas nasales._

 _El timbre sonó y la morena dio un respingo. Miró el reloj de la cocina, ese jueves habían llegado temprano. Se levantó dejando su amargo café, con leche pero sin azúcar, en la mesa. Tenía un piso pequeño en Sevilla, su cocina apenas era un pasillo que se estrechaba aún más en la zona de la mesa plegable, bajo la ventana. Pero a ella le gustaba. Se sentía cómoda allí._

 _Abrió la puerta y su amiga Maca le sonrió ampliamente. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Y luego se la regaló a sus pequeños acompañantes. Una niña de unos once años, pelirroja con una cabellera lisa y por los hombros, le dio un abrazo._

 _-Hola, tía Pepa –saludó._

 _-Hola, Lis. Te ha faltado tiempo para llamar a Daniel, ¿eh?_

 _El mencionado, un chiquillo de la edad de Lis, de pelo oscuro y rizos enrevesados, sonrió. Era su vecino, puerta con puerta. Maca, su amiga desde hacía muchísimos años, le traía a Lis, su hija, todos los jueves para poder ir a la reunión semanal de su empresa. Era una mujer divorciada y, teniendo la custodia de miércoles a sábado, no podía contar con su ex marido._

 _Lis se había hecho muy amiga del vecinito de Pepa, que solía pasar el jueves también en su casa. Era una rutina que la morena disfrutaba enormemente. No eran malos niños, solían ser muy tranquilos y solo pasaban por allí una vez a la semana, así que ella los recibía con ganas._

 _-Gracias por quedarte con ella._

 _-Sin problema. Disfruta de tu reunión._

 _Maca puso los ojos en blanco y su amiga sonrió. Para cuando cerró la puerta, los niños ya habían puesto la televisión. Pepa volvió a la cocina y, aunque su café se estaba enfriando, lo ignoró y puso leche a calentar. Sacó el cacao, el azúcar y unas magdalenas y en menos de cinco minutos preparó el desayuno de su sobrina y su vecino. Los tres se acomodaron en el sofá y comentaron banalidades de la semana, cada vez más intensas a medida que se iban despertando._

 _En la televisión emitían una película Disney que prácticamente vieron por completo. Al final, el chico parecía haber muerto y los tres, absurdamente, se habían quedados absortos en el drama. Pepa echó un vistazo a los niños. Lis fruncía el ceño mirando la pantalla, casi sin parpadear. Daniel, aferrado al papel de una magdalena, tragó saliva. La chica de la televisión, entre lágrimas, abrazaba al muchacho que, por la magia de los dibujos animados, despertó. No tardaron en darse un beso entre lágrimas. Un beso que, en el salón de Pepa Miranda, se materializó en una sonrisa por parte de Daniel y un suspiro de alivio de Lis._

 _-El 'prota' nunca muere –aseguró el niño._

 _-Porque siempre hay amor –contestó Lis. Pepa sonrió frente a aquella ocurrencia._

 _-Qué cursi eres –se burló él._

 _-Claro que no. Enamorarse es algo que hace que todo salga bien._

 _La morena negó con la cabeza aguantándose la risa._

 _-Enamorarse es una cosa que te deja idiotizado –se quejó Daniel-. Mi primo está loco por su novia y parece un zombie._

 _-¡Está feliz! –exclamó Lis con desesperación-. ¿Es que no lees?_

 _-No me des clases de amor, porque no eres una experta. ¿Acaso estás enamorada?_

 _-No, pero mi madre me ha dicho que, cuando lo haga, todo parecerá ir bien. Las flores olerán mejor, el cielo estará más azul…_

 _-Pero no lo sabes._

 _-Pues ya sé más que tú._

 _Pepa se levantó del sofá dispuesta a recoger los vasos del desayuno._

 _-Haya paz… -pidió._

 _Cuando caminó hasta la cocina, sintió que cuatro ojos se posaban en ella. Una vez dejó los vasos en la encimera volvió sonriendo y, al ver a los niños de rodillas en el sofá, apoyados en el respaldo y mirándola con interés, no pudo hacer más que sonreír._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-¿Por qué no tienes novia, Pepa? –preguntó Daniel con total tranquilidad._

 _-Oh, por dios… -se quejó la morena-. Anda, id a jugar a algo, tengo mil informes que rellenar y ya he perdido media mañana viendo la maldita película._

 _Pepa fue caminando hasta el despacho, pero se detuvo al escuchar unos pasos tras ella._

 _-Tú te has enamorado –sentenció Lis. La que era como su tía, se dio la vuelta-. Eres adulta, los adultos se enamoran._

 _-Pepa mola demasiado como para enamorarse –dijo Daniel tras soltar un bufido. Luego fingió que sus dedos eran una pistola y que tenía mil objetivos alrededor-. Es policía, ella no roba corazones, ¡les dispara! ¡Pum!_

 _Lis lo miró con asco y luego buscó en la adulta cierta complicidad que no encontró, pero igualmente se la imaginó._

 _-Es un inmaduro, no le hagas caso._

 _Pepa soltó una carcajada._

 _-¿Me vais a dejar trabajar?_

 _-Va, cuéntanoslo –suplicó la niña-. ¿Cuál fue tu primer amor?_

 _-Seguro que fue una asesina y por eso no nos lo cuenta._

 _-Por dios, Daniel, deja ya de fantasear con cosas así._

 _-Perdona, princesa de la casa –ironizó él._

 _Pepa los vio discutir y sonrió enternecida. Eran dos amigos muy bien avenidos, a pesar de las peleas. Y aquella escena le trajo un recuerdo. El de dos personas que solían llevarse igual de mal._

 _-Vale… -accedió._

 _Los niños la miraron con sorpresa. Pepa verdaderamente era muy divertida, pero siempre se negaba a hablar de aquellas cosas. Ese día estaba más rara, más distraída, más callada. Al mirar las sonrisas de los chiquillos, se preguntó qué podía salir mal a la hora de recordar. Simplemente abriría un cajón que había cerrado hace mucho. Pero no sacaría nada, solo echaría un vistazo. ¿Qué había de malo en ello?_

 _Volvieron al salón y Lis se sentó en un puf bajo, dándole la espalda a la televisión. Daniel se sentó en un sillón que movió para estar al lado de su amiga y frente a Pepa, que tenía el sofá entero para ella. Como el resto de días de la semana. Siempre le había parecido un sofá muy grande._

 _-¿Sabes, Lis? Me enamoré de una niña con el mismo color de pelo que tú –la chica sonrió y se pasó la mano por el cabello-. Pero lo tenía más largo, mucho más_ _largo. Y tan alborotado como Daniel. La conocí en el verano de mis siete años…_

 _ **Ella me quiso tanto…**_

 _ **Yo todavía la quiero.**_

Mi gran entretenimiento del verano eran los globos de agua, al igual que los petardos en invierno. Era para verme, tan delgada, tan oscura de piel por llevar tres meses tostándome al sol, con mis dientes a medio crecer y correteando en braguitas en una calle ancha, algo en cuesta. Mis amigos eran los chicos de las casas vecinas. Jaime, de diez años, que disfrutaba metiéndome en líos. Su hermano, Miguel, de mi edad, que me tenía un miedo terrible. Rubén, que con un año más que yo me seguía como un perro a su dueño. Y alguno más que aparecía de vez en cuando. Un 'primo de…' o un, 'amigo del pueblo de…'.

-¡Pepa! –escuché gritar a mi padre desde casa-. ¡Venga, para adentro!

-¡Dijiste una hora! –me quejé. Miguel aprovechó para darme de lleno con un globo.

-¡Y ya van dos!

Normalmente discutiríamos hasta que alguno de los dos saliéramos ganando, pero aquel día era diferente. Aquel día debía hacer algo por mi hermano, así que entregué mis globos a los chicos, que me despidieron con la mano antes de empezar una guerra entre ellos, y entré en casa.

-Solo te pido que estés presentable –dijo mi hermano Paco mientras me peinaba después de haberme dado un baño-. Y que te portes bien. Los padres de Lola no son manejables como los nuestros y mucho menos como yo. Don Lorenzo da un poco de miedo, pero a ti no debe preocuparte. Solo a mí. A decir verdad, tengo un miedo que me muero.

Yo me reí y él se sintió satisfecho. Estaba guapísimo, recién afeitado, oliendo a colonia masculina y vestido con vaqueros y una camisa azul. Los padres de Lola visitaban nuestra ciudad para conocernos a mis padres y a mí. Lola era la novia de mi hermano, yo la había visto un par de veces y me parecía una buena chica.

-Además, tiene una hermana de tu edad, ¿sabes? –me dijo Paco-. Por lo que más quieras, sé buena con ella.

-Vale.

Lo prometí de corazón, incluso Paco me creyó. Me dio tres o cuatro besos y dejó de hacerlo cuando escuchó un coche en la puerta. No tardó ni un minuto en empezar a sudar. Yo, que ya me había puesto una camiseta de flores amarillas y un pantalón de malla, corto y azul, salí con las manos en la espalda.

Don Lorenzo daba miedo de verdad, aunque era muy cómico ver que aceptaba todo lo que su mujer le decía. La madre de Lola, de la cual no recuerdo el nombre, era preciosa. Se parecía a su hija menor, una pelirrojilla de rizos muy ordenados que parecía un poco cohibida en aquella situación. Mi padre y el padre de Lola se dieron la mano y la pareja se sonrió terriblemente enamorada. Ambas madres se dieron un abrazo. Luego, Lola me dio un abrazo a mí y acercó a su hermana.

-Esta es Silvia.

Yo la saludé moviendo los dedos graciosamente y ella sonrió. Fue la primera vez que la vi. Después entramos en casa y no sé qué pasaría con una familia y la otra, porque como niña que era, me llevé a mi nueva amiga a mi habitación.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó mirando una cajita de metal con una calavera. Cuando la abrió y tocó un botón, salió una llama-. ¡Un mechero!

-Es para los petardos –dije sin entender aquella sorpresa.

-¿Tu padre lo sabe?

-Es para los petardos –repetí.

-Te podrías quemar.

Bufé.

-¿No me digas? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Tres?

Ella frunció el ceño y dejó el mechero donde estaba. Era mayor que yo, un año, concretamente, pero parecía más tonta. O al menos eso pensé yo. Venía con un vestido que seguramente habría elegido ella, celeste y blanco, con una falda pomposa y unos zapatitos de charol negros. Incluso se había echado brillo de labios. Vestida de aquella guisa poco iba a correr.

-¿No eres muy pequeña para maquillarte? –dije entre risas-. Pareces un payaso.

-El maquillaje no tiene edad. Se lo pone a quien le queda bien. Por eso tú no te lo pones.

-Yo no lo necesito. Por eso tú te lo pones, para tapar esa cara fea.

Se le puso la cara roja y luego soltó un bufido. Silvia, de pequeña, tenía una mirada que podía dar realmente miedo. Pero yo siempre fui muy valiente.

-¿Qué sabrá una niña desdentada de ser guapa o fea?

-Más que una pija, que parece que vas a la feria con ese vestido.

-Y tú pareces una cateta de pueblo.

Cuando Silvia bajó llorando por el tirón de pelo supe que me la cargaría. Y así fue. Durante años y años.

Mi concuñada era una pequeña chivata cuyo deporte favorito era irritarme hasta que yo no podía más y le soltaba alguna burrada, ya fuese verbal o física. Durante mi infancia me llevé muchos castigos merecidos, pero más inmerecidos. Al final resultó que Silvia no era tonta, al contrario. Tenía una inteligencia felina que me ponía de los nervios.

 _-¿Y te enamoraste? –preguntó Daniel._

 _-¿Cómo va a enamorarse de una niña así? –preguntó Lis-. Tan repipi, tan inaguantable…_

 _-¡Peor era ella! –exclamó el niño señalando a la morena. Pepa rio-. ¡Le tiraba del pelo!_

 _-Calma, chicos. Me habéis preguntado por mi primer amor. Y mi primer amor fue ella. Pero yo todavía no lo sabía._

Lola aseguraba que habíamos hecho muy buenas migas, que nuestras peleas significaban confianza. En el fondo tenía razón. La cosa es que, cada fin de curso, Silvia hacía las maletas y se venía a Sevilla, a mi pueblo, con su hermana. Los veranos empezaron a ser una aventura.

Me teníais que ver enseñándola a montar en bici, una con diez y otra con once años. Era la niña más patosa de la tierra, pero, dios, cómo me divertía con ella.

-¡Pero mira por dónde vas! –grité.

Se dio un buen golpe, aunque no dejó de reír. Yo me acerqué, también muerta de risa, y la animé a que se volviera a subir, pero se negó por completo.

-Me voy a matar, Pepa.

-Si es que estamos en cuesta, así es imposible.

-Es que vives en un pueblo de mierda.

-Ya empieza la pelirroja cansina…

Ella me dio un empujón mientras sonreía y yo se lo devolví. Esa tarde la llevé a un lugar precioso que conocía un poco más allá de mi casa, cruzando la autovía. Había un río de agua fresca en la que no nos metimos porque podría hacérsenos tarde. Y, aún sin haber entrado, para cuando llegamos a casa ya había anochecido y nos llevamos, ambas, una bronca terrible. Por suerte, su padre no estaba allí, solo Lola. Eso la liberaba y lo siguió haciendo durante veranos enteros. En el pueblo estaba más loca, más libre. Y lo descubrí un año después.

-Podrías venir a Madrid –me dijo mientras tomábamos un helado en la plaza-. Antes de que se acabe el verano. Conocerías a mis amigas.

-¿Un montón de niñas pijas con bolsos, maquillajes y chihuahuas? No, gracias.

-¿Qué clase de amigas crees que tengo?

Y fui. Allí era todo diferente. No por Madrid, sino por ella. Silvia cambiaba completamente. Era obediente, educada y parecía mayor. No es que no me gustara, pero no era tan divertido. Aun así, me obligó a hacerle una promesa, porque ella disfrutó como loca siendo mi guía, enseñándome a mí, tirando y no cediendo como hacia cuando estaba 'en mi terreno'.

-Intercalaremos años –me dijo antes de que yo me fuera-. El año que viene, allí. El otro aquí. Al siguiente, allí de nuevo. Y así.

-Vale.

-No, saca el dedo meñique, me lo estás prometiendo.

-No seas idiota –le solté.

-¿Es que no vas a cumplir tu promesa?

Creo que fue entonces cuando me enamoré. Porque la miré a los ojos, sin prisas, sin tener la mirada puesta en algo más. Ella, con su cara terriblemente pecosa y sus labios finos, me observaba con una media sonrisa. Yo chasqueé la lengua y saqué el dedo meñique. Un año después, me vine a Madrid.

- _¿Tan diferente es Madrid? –preguntó la niña._

 _-No, pero el hecho de no estar 'jugando en casa' se nota –explicó Pepa-. Allí ella era la reina._

 _-Bueno, y en tu pueblo también, creo yo… -murmuró Daniel-. Hacía contigo lo que quería._

 _-Yo la dejaba hacer conmigo lo que quería, son cosas diferentes._

 _Los niños sonrieron y Pepa hizo lo propio. Suspiró. Aquellos eran buenos recuerdos_

Los años pasaron a una velocidad temible. Un pestañeo. En un momento éramos niñas haciendo promesas con el dedo meñique y al siguiente tenía doce años y me despertaba a las seis de la mañana solo para mirar por la ventana, esperándola. Nunca supe si ella llegaba en coche con las mismas cosquillas que yo tenía al imaginármela así. Pero en cuanto escuchaba el motor, mi corazón se volvía loco, loquísimo de alegría. Me volvía más niña, más feliz. Mi padre, que no se llevaba muy bien con la familia de Lola, sonreía al verme así. Mi madre era muy servicial, nos preparaba refrescos y nos llevaba a la piscina. Que Silvia viniera a casa removía mi vida por completo.

Ese año, nuestras carreras por el pueblo se convirtieron en paseos. Ella había empezado secundaria y yo entraría después de las vacaciones. No sé qué fue, supongo que las hormonas, pero hubieron muchos silencios. Silencios maravillosos que yo aprovechaba para mirarla de reojo.

-El instituto es muy diferente –me comentó mientras llegábamos hasta la salida del pueblo-. Pero tú eres de las que lo va a llevar bien.

-¿Por qué?

Ella se detuvo, me miró de arriba abajo y sonrió un tanto malévola, como solía hacer. Yo me idioticé.

-Mírate, Pepa. Eres una macarrilla –sonreí estúpidamente. No había dicho ninguna mentira-. En el instituto, hay más abusones que en el colegio. No de los que te quitan la merienda, pero sí de los que es mejor no encontrarte en los servicios. Y tú serás de esas.

-¿Y tú eres de las que tiene miedo?

-Digamos que soy de las que va al baño entre clases para evitar cualquier riesgo.

Yo reí.

-Si estuviésemos en el mismo instituto, tendrías un espacio VIP en mi baño.

Y cuando sonrió y agachó la cabeza, juro que noté la sangre de todo mi cuerpo viajar de la punta de los dedos de mis pies hasta mi nuca a cientos de kilómetros por segundo. Yo pensé que era cosa de las hormonas.

 _-¿Hormonas? –preguntó Daniel._

 _Esta vez, Lis no le respondió cualquier ocurrencia. Ella tampoco lo entendía bien._

 _-Son pequeños bichitos que se despiertan en la adolescencia. Aparecen y te hacen enfadarte más, entristecerte más, emocionarte más, disfrutar más… A vosotros se os despertarán muy pronto. Si no lo han hecho ya._

 _Los niños sonrieron. Pepa también. Suspiró y la mirada de los pequeños le indicó que querían que siguiera. Así lo hizo._

No os imagináis la manera en la que se transformó la pequeña pelirroja a los quince años. De un verano a otro, cambió por completo. Se había desarrollado, no sé cómo ni cuándo. Yo, con catorce, ya estaba más que formada, empecé con apenas doce, siempre fui muy precoz. Yo ya usaba sujetadores con aros cuando ella era una tabla de planchar. Pero ese año, Lola, Paco y Silvia, vinieron a recogerme junto a la pequeña Sara y apenas pude recocer a mi amiga. Mi sobrina Sara nació cuando tenía once años. Era la cosa más bonita del mundo, rubia y regordeta. Por aquel entonces tenía tres añitos y fue la primera en lanzarse a mis brazos.

Yo también había cambiado, más por dentro que por fuera, porque la marcha de mi hermano me había hecho ser aún más independiente. Pero Silvia… Un año atrás ni siquiera parecía del género femenino y ahora era una mujer. Y a mí me costó decirle hola.

-¿Qué pasa, pelirroja? –le dije cuando la abracé para saludarla en último lugar.

-¿Qué pasa, larga? –me dijo ella.

Y nos sonreímos. Después vino lo de siempre, charlas banales en el coche hasta llegar a casa, a su habitación, donde era ella, donde éramos nosotras.

-Has cambiado –le dije.

-Ya, soy más guapa –soltó.

-Igual de presumida.

-Te he echado de menos, Pepa.

Me lo dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo. Lo sé, la conocía. Pero ese año era distinto. Tenía un aire extraño, un aire triste. Todo era un poco diferente. Yo recibía SMS de mis amigos de clase, con los que había empezado a salir aunque a mi padre no le hiciera ninguna gracia. Ella también se metía en su mundo a veces y escribía en un diario cosas que a mí me intrigaban muchísimo. No nos preguntamos mucho por la vida privada. Sin querer, nos habíamos alejado. Eran cosas de la edad.

Aquel verano conocí a sus nuevos amigos, chicos y chicas, del instituto. Don Lorenzo vivía con su hija menor, aunque los veranos los pasábamos en casa de Lola, Paco y Sara, y ellos nos dejaban mucha libertad. Incluso podíamos salir a cenar a un bar cercano sin vigilancia de un adulto. Yo me llevaba bastante bien con todos los compañeros de Silvia, por suerte.

-¿De verdad está Claudia en Nueva York? –dijo una.

-Qué envidia –contestó otra.

-Igual viene con novio de allí- respondió la primera.

-¡Un novio en Nueva York! –exclamó Silvia-. ¿Para qué demonios quiere un novio tan lejos?

-Es mejor –intervine yo. Todas me miraron. También los chicos-. Vas, te enrollas con él y vuelves. No tienes que preocuparte de idioteces.

-Muy romántica… -murmuró la pelirroja.

-No estamos hablando de amor.

-¡Claro que sí! Estamos hablando de novios.

-¿Acaso hay que enamorarse para echarse novio?

La mirada de Silvia de aquella noche me fulminó, pero más lo hizo su forma de actuar después. Frases cortas. Ni una mirada, ni una petición para entretenernos. Durante una semana, me pegué a Paco y a Lola mintiendo al decir que quería ver la ciudad. Yo lo que quería era volver a ver a Silvia sonreír.

Poco después fue el cumpleaños de Javier, uno de los más mayores. Cumplía dieciséis años. Yo les mentí asegurando que tenía quince, como Silvia, y ella me siguió la mentira. Además, aseguramos que estábamos a punto de cumplir dieciséis, nos cubrimos la una a la otra. Y todo para poder entrar al local de aquel chico. Las amigas de Silvia parecían todas idiotas, como un grupo de niñas entrando por primera vez al instituto. Ella tenía un poco más de clase. Y yo, un poco menos, así que no tardé en acercarme a la mesa y echarme un poco de vodka con limón.

-¿Qué haces? –me preguntó Silvia. Yo me sorprendí por aquellas palabras, se suponía que debía estar enfadada conmigo.

-¿Quieres un poco?

-¡Tienes catorce años, por dios! –exclamó ella quitándome el vaso de la mano. La música disimulaba nuestras palabras frente a un grupo de adolescentes revolucionados-. Si empiezas a beber por mi culpa, no me lo perdonaré nunca.

-¿Puedes dejar de ir de súper mayor por una vez? Sé que estás en Madrid, pero recuerda un poco de Sevilla. Allí pierdes la cabeza.

-Tú vas a perder la cabeza si te tomas eso.

-Ya lo he probado antes.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Con pañales?

Lo cierto era que jamás había probado el alcohol, pero quería impresionarla, absurdamente. Su mirada de desaprobación era demasiado para mí. Por suerte, en la capital de España ella era una niña buena, cosa que no sucedía en la de Andalucía, así que sus limitaciones autoimpuestas limitaron también su diversión y, de alguna manera, salí favorecida. Sus amigas, de su edad, probaron algún que otro chupito. Jugaron a pasarse el hielo, cosa a la que yo quise apuntarme, pero la pelirroja casi me suplicó que no lo hiciera. Aquella forma de negarse a los juegos de la fiesta la alejó de los demás pero la acercó a mí, a quien estaba controlando como si fuese mi hermana mayor.

-Eres una aburrida –le dije con sinceridad mientras el cumpleañero y sus amigos se morían de risa jugando al 'yo nunca'-. Me gustas más cuando te desmelenas.

-A ti no te gusta nadie, Pepa…

La miré, parecía dolida. O enfada. O ambos.

-Tengo catorce años, tengo tiempo, soy muy joven.

-Para lo que quieres. Cuando hablas de amor, vas de súper entendida.

Yo bufé.

-¿Aún sigues con eso? –pregunté exasperada. El juego de 'yo nunca' había terminado y ahora Javier se metía en un armario con la chica que le gustaba durante cinco minutos. Aquello era toda una sensación, las amigas de Silvia empezaban a sentirse incómodas, los chicos más jóvenes también y los mayores comenzaban a emocionarse demasiado. Nosotras nos lo estábamos perdiendo todo-. Te he dicho que no estaba hablando de amor. Hablaba de liarse con alguien.

-Precisamente, ¿de qué vas? Eres una niña, ¿qué vas a saber tú de enrollarse?

-Lo sabrías si me hubieses preguntado por mi año. Pero este verano estás pasando de mí.

-¿Yo? ¿Y tú, con los mensajitos en el móvil?

-¡Porque me aburro! Solo sabes hablar de mierdas de gente que no conozco.

-Son mi gente, Pepa. Paso con ellos muchas horas al día, nueve meses al año. A ti te veo durante dos.

-Y me conozco la vida de la gente que se te cruza en esos meses. Pero, ¿y tú? ¿Sabes acaso qué ha pasado en mi vida?

-No, pero, oh, señora experta, enséñamelo todo… -ironizó la pelirroja.

Aquello me molestó. Le pasaba algo y no sabía el qué, pero no me gustaba. Había experimentado ciertos cambios en mí, en mi cuerpo, y confiaba en contárselo a mi mejor amiga, pero así me era imposible. Ese año había comprendido que me gustaban las mujeres. Tenía catorce años, era algo demasiado importante, demasiado trascendente. Y ella no se había dignado a preguntar.

-¡Te he preguntado! –me dijo como si me leyese la mente, levantando la voz frente al griterío de los invitados de la fiesta, que contaban de sesenta al cero para avisar a la pareja de que disfrutaban del último minuto dentro del armario antes de que abrieran la puerta de golpe-. Te lo estoy preguntando. ¿Qué sabes? ¿Acaso tienes novio?

-Es que pareces tonta, te lo digo en serio… -murmuré-. No te enteras de nada, ¿eh? Los tiros no van por ahí… ¡Y mucho menos por un novio!

Ella apretó los puños y soltó un gruñido.

-¡Coño, Pepa! ¡Llámalo como quieras! ¡Te estoy preguntando si has besado a alguien!

-¡Sí! –grité.

Ella fue la única que me escuchó, pero sentí que el mundo entero había retumbado con mi respuesta. Su cara fue de enfado y decepción a partes iguales, pero tenía la defensa preparada para cuando me criticase. Ella no me lo había preguntado. Si lo hubiese hecho, se lo había dicho.

-Vamos, que tienes novio…

Esta vez fui yo la que gruñí, aunque lo acompañé de un falso sollozo. Me ponía de los nervios.

-Y no se entera…

-¿Es con él con quien te mandas mensajes?

Aquello me agotaba. No sé de dónde salió, no sé si fue algo que quería hacer desde hacía tiempo, un acto reflejo o una acción desesperada, pero le cogí de la mano y me abrí paso entre los invitados. Les grité que tenía que hablar con ella, que nos dejaran ser las siguientes en pasar los cinco minutos en el armario y algunos abuchearon. Escuché decir a algún chico mayor que aquello estaba para otra cosa, no para peleítas de amigas de colegio, pero al final nos dejaron en paz, porque Javier se entretuvo en escuchar las súplicas de sus amigos para que les contara qué había sucedido dentro.

-¿Qué mierda…? –empezó Silvia.

-No hay que ser novia de nadie para besar.

-Pero es lo habitual.

-Tú no eres mi novia.

-¿Qué?

No necesitaba cerrar los ojos porque ahí dentro no se veía nada, pero igual lo hice cuando la besé. Doblemente oscuro, doble defensa. Ella no respondió en un principio, no había besado a nadie nunca. Me separé y juro que pasé los segundos más horribles de mi vida.

 _Pepa, frente a los niños, los ve alucinar con su historia. Lo siguiente no lo cuenta, solo lo recuerda. Se lo guarda para ella, porque aquel cajoncito de recuerdos es suyo y solo suyo_.

 _ **Juntos cruzamos una puerta cerrada.**_

 _ **Ella, ¿cómo deciros? Era todo mi mundo entonces**_.

Estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto cuando posó su mano temblorosa sobre mi brazo y me dio un beso corto en los labios. No se separó mucho y yo tampoco se lo permití. Volví a besarla. Y otra vez. Y otra más. Hasta que noté que entreabría sus labios y rocé suavemente el inferior con mi lengua. No quería asustarla.

Aquello fue… Delicioso. Fue pura magia. Fue espeso, como un flan pero menos dulce y más jugoso. Fue tembloroso e inseguro, pero firme y ambicioso. Mis manos estaban estáticas, como si hubiese sido la primera vez que la tocaba, como si tuviese miedo a quemarme. Ella solo seguía con su mano en mi brazo. No sé dónde estaría la otra, pero deseé que me acariciara aunque solo fuera la espalda para despertar mi ensoñación.

Su respiración, a pesar de todo, era tranquila. Tenía los ojos cerrados, aunque no la viera. Creo que noté sus pestañas en algún momento. Separarme para respirar era una aventura, nunca sabía si iba a ser la separación definitiva. Pero no, Silvia, inexperta, seguía sus instintos y ladeaba la cabeza, besándome desde otro ángulo, desde otra perspectiva. Besándome de manera que me enseñaba así un mundo nuevo.

Yo ya había besado antes, un par de veces en el pueblo a una chica un algo mayor que sabía que me gustaban las mujeres porque 'ella era igual con mi edad', tal y como dijo. Pero esto era diferente. Silvia tenía en su boca una inocencia sabrosa, palpable. Y en este beso empecé yo, yo me arriesgaba, yo había comenzado y quizás yo debía terminarlo. Y guiar nunca fue tan bonito.

Se me escapó una mano y la coloqué en su nuca, entre su pelo. De niña me gustaba acariciarlo, meter las manos en él como si fuese un bote de pintura. Aquella vez, su cabello fue seda y su cabeza, la que empuje muy, muy suavemente, casi de forma imperceptible, terciopelo.

Recuerdo que el beso se intensificó. Que ya no estaba mi lengua jugando con la suya, sino que la suya se escapó y jugó con la mía. El corazón me iba a mil y juro que podía escuchar el suyo también. Le bastó mover su otra mano, levantarla y colocarla en mi cintura, para que despertara de aquello que estaba sucediendo. La próxima vez que me separé, ya no pude volver a sus labios. Por suerte, no se alejó bruscamente.

-Estás loca, Pepa… -murmuró. No lo dijo con odio, ni siquiera con nervios. Pero sé que tampoco sonrió. Lo soltó, en realidad, como si fuese un hecho innegable frente al que tenía que resignarse-. Salgamos.

No había nadie detrás de la puerta. Todos bebían, bailaban o hablaban en alguna parte de la habitación. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué iban a hacer dos niñas de catorce y quince años en un armario? No éramos de interés. Y menos mal.

 _-Entonces, tía Pepa –interrumpió Lis sus pensamientos-. ¿Luego qué?_

 _-¿Ya fuisteis novias? –preguntó Daniel con interés._

 _La morena sonrió con ternura. Por un lado, deseó que esos niños no crecieran nunca. Porque las decepciones en la vida real son demasiado dolorosas. Por otro lado, deseó que lo hicieran y descubrieran el amor. Porque enamorarse era, para ella, lo más bonito y humano que podía existir._

 _-Ya ha dicho antes que no –se quejó la pequeña pelirroja._

 _-Yo creo que sí._

 _-Ni lo uno, ni lo otro –contó Pepa-. Más bien un poco de ambas._

Silvia se despidió de sus amigas y yo hice lo propio. La acompañé porque íbamos al mismo sitio: su casa. Y tendríamos que dormir en la misma habitación. Juro que por el camino empujé tanto mis manos en los bolsillos que casi deshago las costuras.

Llegamos y mi hermano se sorprendió de lo pronto que era, pues las manecillas del reloj ni siquiera se habían colocado en las doce y media todavía y nos habían dado permiso hasta las dos. Creo que escuché a Lola decirle a Paco que, en Madrid, Silvia era buena influencia para mí. Yo lo ignoré.

Su habitación tenía dos camas separadas y, para cuando salí del baño, ella ya estaba metida en la suya. Apagué la luz y no me dio las buenas noches. Yo tampoco a ella, pero en mi caso era porque sabía que no iba a dormir mucho. Y, por suerte, no lo hice, porque al menos pude escucharla.

-¿Pepa? ¿Estás despierta?

Me giré y solo escuché mi colchón y el roce de mis sábanas. Ella me hablaba dándome la espalda, inmóvil.

-Sí.

-Siento mucho haberme convertido en una aburrida.

-No eres una aburrida –me arrepentí de haberlo dicho tan rápido. Jamás había estado tan necesitada de una palabra, un gesto, algo que me dijera que todo estaba bien. Después respiré un poco más tranquila-. Este es tu terreno. Tú no criticas mi forma de ser cuando estamos en Sevilla, no tendría que hacerlo yo tampoco.

Supuse en aquel momento que sonrió. Yo, como mirándola no hacía más que observar un bulto de espaldas tapado por una sábana, me giré para mirar el techo. El sonido del colchón, para mí, volvió a ser ensordecedor.

-¿Te gustan las mujeres, Pepa?

-Sí.

-¿Y los hombres?

-No, los hombres no.

-Ah…

Me habría encantado preguntarle si le había gustado el beso, si me perdonaba por él, si se sentía intimidada o si habíamos dejado de ser amigas. Pero era ella la que había tomado las riendas de la conversación, así que me limité a responder a lo que me preguntaba.

-¿Has besado a muchas chicas?

-Solo a dos.

-¿Quiénes?

-La primera fue en el pueblo. Mayor. No la besé yo, me besó ella. Dos veces, una en una verbena y la otra en su casa.

-¿Fue un beso de los largos o de los cortos?

-El primero fue corto. El segundo fue largo, muy largo.

-¿Te gustó?

-Sí.

-¿Y la otra?

-Tú.

-¿Te ha gustado?

-Sí –me giré de nuevo. Por suerte, ella también lo hizo, así que ambas sábanas se escucharon-. ¿Y a ti?

-Sí.

-¿Era tu primer beso, Silvia?

-Sí. Quizás ha sido un poco tarde.

-Ha sido demasiado pronto. Y lo mío fue casi ilegal.

-¿Tan mayor era?

-Tenía diecisiete.

-¿Y tú solo trece? ¿A qué vino eso?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Yo la provoqué.

Su expresión entre aquella oscuridad algo clara me gustó. Primero se extrañó, pero luego negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Al final acabó asintiendo.

-Me lo creo –soltó-. Eres de lo que no hay.

-No te alejes de mí, Silvia.

Aquello salió de mi boca involuntariamente. Fue como si lo hubiese escupido, como cuando os metéis algo en la boca que, de inmediato, os parece asqueroso. Interrumpí aquella conversación con una súplica, pero de verdad temía perderla.

Y jamás me he sentido mejor que cuando alargó la mano y la puso en mi colchón, como un puente sobre un enorme abismo que eran aquellos sesenta centímetros de separación entre cama y cama.

-Nunca, Pepa. Yo te quiero mucho.

-Y yo te quiero a ti.

Nunca nos lo habíamos dicho, pero aquello abarcó todos los años. Y yo me sentí como si me hubiese muerto durante una milésima de segundo, una milésima en la que mis pulmones aprovecharon para retener el aire dentro hasta que quemara, para que mi sangre se detuviera y empezara a coagularse en mis vasos sanguíneos, para que mis lagrimales se dejaran de estimular y tuviera que cerrar los ojos por el ardor de una terrible sequedad. Durante una milésima de segundo me morí. Por eso supe que me había enamorado.

 _ **En el hogar quemábamos sólo palabras de amor.**_

 _ **Palabras de amor, sencillas y tiernas.**_

 _ **No sabíamos más… Teníamos quince años.**_

 _-¿Te moriste y por eso supiste que estabas enamorada? –preguntó horrorizado Daniel._

 _-Es una metáfora, paleto –se burló Lis._

 _-No, yo lo sentí –aseguró Pepa. Se puso la mano en el pecho-. Se me paró. No había nada a mi alrededor, ni la cama, ni ella, ni siquiera yo. No había tiempo ni espacio. Morí. Fue muy rápido, pero fue así._

 _Los niños se miraron un poco extrañados y Pepa supuso que aquello era algo demasiado complicado para ellos. Pensó que lo mejor era dejar de hablar, al fin y al cabo ya había contado cómo se había enamorado por primera vez._

 _-Tía Pepa… -murmuró la niña preocupada-. ¿Duele?_

 _-No, cielo. Fue como quitarse las zapatillas en la arena de la playa en plena tarde. Quema, pero unos segundos antes de quemarte da una sensación deliciosa. Es algo parecido a eso. A casi dolor, pero sin serlo._

 _Los niños asintieron, pensando en a saber qué. Pepa besó a su sobrina en la mejilla y dio un par de palmadas antes de levantarse. Aseguró que tenía mucho trabajo, que ellos seguramente tenían deberes y que, si no iban a dejarla trabajar, salieran a la calle a jugar. Obviamente se decantaron por lo segundo. Daniel sacó una pelota de casa y poco después se escucharon varias voces en la calle. Se habían reunido con otros niños del barrio._

 _Pepa se sentó en la silla del estudio y miró con desgana unos papeles que debía rellenar. Cuando cogió un bolígrafo, se perdió en un reflejo del sol en el suelo. El cajón estaba abierto y no se había cerrado. Ahora no podía dejar de recordar._

Ese verano empezó diferente al resto y siguió igual de diferente. Yo decidí utilizar el móvil solo por las noches y ella decidió hacer más lo que a mí me apetecía. Disfrutamos mucho de sus amigas, eran un poco tontas, pero muy buenas, y me podía burlar de ellas con facilidad. Esas burlas solo las entendía Silvia, que llena de picardía observaba cómo todas sucumbían a mis jugarretas sin darse cuenta.

El Parque del Retiro fue nuestra segunda casa, entre juegos de cartas, paseos y siestas bajo los árboles. Nosotras, adolescentes de mente inquieta, hablábamos de todo, profundizábamos en temas de la vida, del futuro. Éramos jóvenes y lo queríamos tener todo, desde la inocencia de los niños hasta la madurez de los adultos. Pero no podíamos abarcar mucho, apenas sabíamos lo que había a nuestro alrededor.

Yo, con catorce años, aprendí que quería aprenderlo todo. Me gustaban los riesgos e iba directa. Silvia no era especialmente santa, pero daba más rodeos. A mí me salía el insulto, a ella la picaresca. Y nos iba bien así. Al fin y al cabo solo pasábamos dos meses juntas, luego cada una volvía a su vida, sus manías, sus costumbres. En la adolescencia no es tan complicado abandonar hábitos por un tiempo. Tampoco empezarlos.

-Han confiado en nosotras –me dijo a cuatro días de que me fuera de allí.

Aquella noche, Paco y Lola se habían ido a un hotel por su aniversario y habían dejado a Sara con sus abuelos y a nosotras solas en casa. No iban a hacerlo, pero entre Silvia y yo les convencimos. Y la pelirroja tenía razón, habían confiado en nosotras.

-Por eso no vamos a hacer una enorme fiesta –contesté yo desde lo alto de una banqueta. Estaba buscando el alcohol que mi hermano guardaba en la parte de arriba de la despensa-. Solo una fiestecita privada.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero llevaba sonriendo desde que se me ocurrió tomarnos nuestros primeros chupitos.

-No sé por qué esto es necesario –continuó, pero me estaba ayudando a bajar las botellas.

-Porque el año que viene ya estará la mitad del trabajo hecho. No tendremos que pasar por el proceso de iniciación.

-¿Vas a llevarme a una secta o algo?

Yo reí y ella se sumó a mis risas. Me quedé un poco embobada sobre la banqueta. Estaba preciosa, con el pelo de león recogido en una coleta alta y un pijama blanco con bordes burdeos y temática de flores.

-Venga, saca unas patatas –le pedí.

-Llevan sacadas media hora.

-¡Se van a poner pochas! –le di un empujón y ella me lo devolvió.

-Tú sí que estás pocha. Dame la botella anda.

-¡La pelirroja se suelta!

-Un botellazo te voy a soltar.

-Eres una mujer muy violenta, Sil, háztelo mirar.

-Ay, calla ya y tráeme los vasos.

-¿No decías que no querías?

Ella intentó aguantarse la sonrisa, pero no pudo. Y yo me la quería comer a besos. Sirvió lo que creo recordar que era ron y nos lo bebimos de un trago. La garganta me ardió y a ella la vi tener arcadas. Negué con la cabeza.

-Tía, esto no va así.

-Es un puto chupito. Y está asqueroso.

-Es que me parece que esto va para copas.

-¿Qué más da?

-¡Claro que no! Al menos se reduce con el refresco. ¿Qué tienes en la nevera?

-Fanta de limón. Y Coca Cola.

-¡Adjudicado!

Lo siguiente fue sacar el hielo. Nos moríamos de risa preparando la copa, entre unas cosas y otras. Ella me contaba que había sido como beber colonia y yo le explicaba que me sentía como los magos que se meten una antorcha en la garganta. Y entonces comenzó aquel juego que tanto me ataba a Silvia. El que hizo que cuando me fuera de allí, no pudiera volver a mis manías, a mi vida, y dejarla atrás hasta al año siguiente. Si primero me enamoré, después caí completamente a sus pies.

-Estás colorada –me dijo. Nunca sabré si era cierto o no.

-Joder, es que ardía.

-Te calientas muy fácilmente.

Yo, que estaba abriendo la bolsa de hielo, me detuve. Ella sonreía sin mirarme, abriendo la Coca Cola. Agaché la mirada, también sonriendo, y seguí mi trabajo. Pero no podía callarme.

-Todo es culpa tuya, que me incitas a hacer cosas raras.

-La idea de beber es tuya.

-Nunca es idea mía, pelirroja. Nunca es idea mía.

Ya no la escuchaba. Me giré, salí de la cocina, y la vi sonreír, perdida en algún sitio, pero sería precioso, porque estaba radiante.

-Me gusta cuando me llamas así.

Sus mejillas estaban tan encendidas como su pelo. Deseé jugar con ella al juego del hielo.

-¿Servimos una de Coca Cola y otra de Fanta? Así probamos –dije, corriendo lo que yo pensaba que era un tupido velo. Aunque luego resultó ser una fina tela.

Ella aceptó de buen grado. Descartamos el ron con Fanta, pero nos gustó mucho con Coca Cola. A veces me gusta pensar que dijo que no le gustaba la otra para poder compartir copa conmigo. Porque yo lo hice por eso.

Nos sentamos en el sofá y empezamos a hablar de los veranos anteriores, pero sobre todo, de nuestro año y nuestras experiencias. Las inquietudes máximas de nuestra edad, las dudas acerca de temas de los que no teníamos ni idea. Su maldito y repentino interés por el sexo.

-¿No pasaste de los besos? –insistió, copa en mano y cara de pilla.

-No.

-Pero… ¿querías?

-¿Hablamos de cuando la besé a ella o cuando te besé a ti? –me salió de aquella forma porque su maldita mirada perversa me volvía loca.

Ella sonrió y agachó un poco la cabeza, tímida como casi nunca era. Le dio un sorbo a la copa y deseé ser el cristal. Se encogió de hombros.

-Con la chica mayor. Igual ella quería.

-Sabía que yo era muy pequeña, ni siquiera lo intentó.

-Pero, ¿tú querías o no?

Le arrebaté la copa y dejé que el amargo líquido bajara por mi garganta y me refrescara la boca, aunque me quemara por dentro. Aquella conversación había que bajarla como la comida seca se baja con agua.

-No lo sé. No me acuerdo muy bien. Pero ya vale, me estás poniendo nerviosa –le di una patadita y ya no aparté la pierna. Me gustaba enredarla con la suya-. Déjame preguntarte a ti. ¿Cómo es que una chica como tú no ha besado nunca a nadie?

-¿Una chica como yo?

-Responde mi pregunta.

-No he querido.

-Eso quiere decir que lo han intentado.

-Sí, varios. Pero no he querido. No me gusta nadie. Nadie de mi grupo –se corrigió y yo me di alas a mí misma. No sabía para qué exactamente. No sabía qué demonios quería de ella, aparte de aquella boca que ya había probado. Eso era un vicio, no el alcohol-. ¿Una chica como yo?

-Guapa –dije demasiado rápido, sin pensarlo. Era una palabra muy fácil-. Simpática.

-Hay mucha gente guapa y simpática. Tú eres guapa y simpática. Y divertida.

-Anda, minipunto para Pepa.

Ella sonrió y asintió.

-Y besas muy bien.

Me quedé en silencio unos segundos.

-Pásame la copa –acerté a decir.

Y en el intercambio, nuestras manos se rozaron durante demasiado tiempo. Yo lo sentí así. No me di cuenta de que bebía demasiado rápido hasta que me di con el hielo en los dientes. Silvia rio y yo cogí el trozo, que mastiqué, como de costumbre. Ella fue al baño y me sentí como si me absorbiera el sofá. Estaba nerviosa pero cómoda, una mezcla extraña producida por estar con alguien que había cambiado para mí, a pesar de haber estado siempre ahí.

No tardó mucho, pero cuando volvió yo debía estar bajo los efectos de apenas unos sorbos de ron. O quizás me convencí de ello. La cosa es que, antes de que se sentara en el sofá, le respondí.

-Tú también besas muy bien.

Parecía que estaba esperando aquello, porque su contestación salió con facilidad.

-¿Mejor que la chica mayor?

-Mucho mejor.

-Yo no tengo con quien comparar.

-Tienes un año entero para buscarlo.

-Prefiero probar un poco más para no olvidarlo.

Tal y como lo dijo, se acercó, se sentó y me besó. Sus labios sabían a ron y a su boca. Porque su boca ya tenía un sabor propio.

Esta vez fue de otra forma, porque ella había empezado. Aunque no la dejé hacer solo a ella, ambas hicimos. Y nos besamos como nunca habíamos besado a nadie y como jamás volvería a besar. Al menos yo. Mis manos no temblaron cuando una sujetó su cara y la otra acarició su espalda. Entre nosotras, una pierna de haberme sentado mal que ella acarició y consiguió que me erizara la piel. Yo la besaba. Besos, besos, besos, besos. Tan torpes, tan poco acertados. Pero ella los recibía con ganas.

No sé cuánto estuvimos así, solo con besos entrecortados. Quizás cinco minutos, quizás diez. Pero abrimos los ojos, nos miramos y seguimos. Y eso era maravilloso, porque aunque la aventura de no saber si sería la última vez que nos separábamos había desaparecido, se había sumado otra aventura nueva: ¿cuánto seríamos capaces de aguantar besándonos? No sabíamos mucho más, solo que nuestras lenguas jugueteaban, que nuestros labios encajaban y que nuestras manos querían abarcar más cuerpo. ¿Por qué preferí colocar mi mano en su espalda, bajo su camiseta, que sobre ella? ¿Por qué ella paraba, me miraba, se mordía el labio y luego me besaba con más fuerza? No entendíamos, solo seguíamos.

 _ **No habíamos tenido mucho tiempo para aprender.**_

 _ **Apenas despertábamos del sueño de los niños.**_

-¿Te puedo besar el cuello? –pregunté entre besos. Ella asintió y buscó mi boca, aunque ya no se unieron. Di un beso, y otro, y otro más. Su piel estaba ardiendo, era terriblemente suave. Tenía pecas bajo la barbilla, pecas que no había visto nunca. Y quise contarlas, usando mi lengua para señalarlas. Cuando lamí su piel, ella suspiró de una manera que jamás había escuchado suspirar. Volví a lamer y la escuché quejarse apretando los labios. Al notar que me apretaba la cabeza contra su cuello, incitándome a que siguiera, di un lametón más y ella dejó salir un pequeño gemido. Yo apreté las piernas, me dolía.

-No me desnudes –la escuché decir.

Me separé con cuidado y la miré. Ella no fue capaz de mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Que no me desnudes. Me moriré de vergüenza.

-Vale. ¿Puedo seguir besándote?

-Sí, por favor.

Me habría gustado desnudarla, pero ella no estaba preparada. Era demasiado obvio, incluso para mí, que no tenía experiencia. Pero a pesar del disfrute, estaba encogida, como asustada. Apretó las piernas pero no para sentir más su humedad, como hacía yo. Ella las cruzaba de verdad, como un candado. Y yo no podía verla así.

-Solo son besos –la tranquilicé-. Disfruta de los besos.

Con esto conseguí incluso que se tumbara. Y nos besamos mucho, muchísimo. Horas y horas de besos en los labios, en las mejillas, en el cuello, en las clavículas. Solo tuve que pararla cuando dio un pequeño mordisco en mi garganta. Ella no estaba preparada, pero yo sí, y no quería que me calentara más.

Nos quedamos dormidas en el sofá, abrazadas. Yo sentía que el mundo entero podía destruirse a sí mismo, porque Silvia y yo estábamos en el mismísimo cielo.

Lo poco que quedó de ese verano fue pura alegría. Nos cogíamos de la mano debajo de la mesa. Nos besábamos cuando nadie nos miraba. Nos mirábamos durante largo rato. Dormíamos en la misma cama. Tenía catorce años y estaba enamorada.

Nunca nos catalogamos. Nunca dijimos que éramos novias, solo disfrutábamos de los momentos que aquel agosto nos daba. Un pequeño roce en la piscina, una escapada a un baño de una hamburguesería de la Gran Vía. Y tardes enteras tumbadas por turnos una en las rodillas de la otra. Para el resto, como dos amigas inocentes. Para nosotras, como una suave colcha en pleno invierno. Y palabras, muchas palabras, cientos de palabras que parecían nada y lo eran todo.

-Contigo me siento bien –le decía yo acariciándole el pelo.

En una ocasión, ella abrió los ojos y los arrugó por los pequeños retazos de sol que se colaban entre las hojas de los frondosos árboles. Alzó los brazos y yo miré hacia donde señalaba.

-Si los momentos fuesen algo físico, sería genial poder estirar los brazos, cogerlos y guardarlos para siempre.

-Y poder disfrutarlos en cualquier momento.

 _ **Nos bastaban tres frases hechas que habíamos aprendidos de antiguos comediantes.**_

 _ **Historias de amor, sueños de poetas.**_

 _ **No sabíamos más, teníamos quince años.**_

 _Pepa sentía un calor interior de pura nostalgia. Sonreía tiernamente y, a la vez, se maldecía. Más lo hizo cuando se levantó y salió del estudio para ir a su habitación. Antes, echó un vistazo a la ventana. Los niños aún jugaban. Ella rebuscó en el armario del dormitorio hasta que encontró una caja de zapatos. Dentro, cientos de fotos contaban la historia de su vida._

 _Se suplicó a sí misma no hacerlo, pero ya era tarde. Entre imágenes borrosas de un perro viejo sobre una mecedora y sonrisas alegres de un bebé regordete como era ella hacía muchos años, vio un reflejo pelirrojo. Y otro más. Y las fotos de aquellos veranos empezaron a envolver su cabeza._

 _Cuánto habían dicho y hecho aquel verano. Pero nunca hablaron del futuro, como si ambas supiesen que había cosas inalcanzables. ¿Se cartearían? ¿Se llamarían? ¿Podían conocer a otros? ¿Querrían hacerlo?_

 _Pepa guardó las fotografías y se encaminó hacia el salón. Cogió el teléfono fijo y abrió una vieja agenda que ya nunca utilizaba. Vio el número de teléfono de Paco, el de Silvia no lo tenía. Pero, ¿para qué iba a llamar? ¿Para pedir el número de una mujer que probablemente ya tuviera su propia familia? Miró los números y negó con la cabeza. Suspiró._

 _ **Ella, vete a saber dónde está.**_

 _ **Ella, vete a saber dónde para.**_

 _ **La perdí y nunca más he vuelto a encontrarla.**_

 _ **Pero a menudo, cuando oscurece, de lejos me llega una canción.**_

 _ **Viejas notas, viejos acordes.**_

 _ **Viejas palabras de amor**_

 _La hora de la comida fue una nueva fase de interrogatorio, pero Pepa ya no quería hablar. Empezaba a dolerle de verdad. Porque al año siguiente, Silvia entró a bachillerato en un instituto de forma interna. Ese año ya no volvería a Sevilla. Su sueño era estudiar medicina. Y Pepa no sabía siquiera si seguiría estudiando._

 _Sus padres comenzaron a pelearse, ella empezó a fumar. En una noche de borrachera se acostó con una mujer. Fue su primera vez, pero ya no se acordaba. Recordaba cada segundo de los momentos con la pelirroja de mirada perversa, pero no era capaz de visualizar las caras de las que, poco a poco, fueron cayendo en su colchón. Ni Silvia ni ella supieron cómo, seguramente fueron las circunstancias, pero se alejaron. En aquellas edades pasan esas cosas. Cada una empezó a tener sus vicios, vicios que ya no eran tan sencillos de dejar. La pelirroja pensaba demasiado en su futuro. La morena, demasiado poco. No quiso entrar en bachillerato y empezó a tener compañías un poco extrañas. Quería vivir y experimentar, quería ser tan libre como cuando besaba a Silvia, pero jamás fue igual. Ni conduciendo un coche sin carnet, ni fumando por primera vez marihuana, ni aquel día tonto en que llegó a su casa cansada de ella misma y lo pagó con un hombre que jamás la había aceptado._

 _Al año siguiente no quiso ir a Madrid ni preguntar por Silvia. Y no supo más de ella. Hasta que las convocó en un mismo lugar una reunión familiar._

Fue antes de verano, pero después del invierno, así que aquella primavera yo ya había cumplido los 18 y Silvia todavía no había cumplido los 19.

-Pepa… -aquella voz al otro lado del teléfono me deshizo. Mi hermano Paco llevaba mucho tiempo preocupado por mí. La situación familiar no era la mejor y yo estaba sola y un poco desmadrada-. Papá me ha dicho que no quieres venir.

-Si es difícil aguantarles aquí dentro, imagínate rodeados de gente. Centrarán sus críticas en mí.

-Cielo… Por mí. Por Sara. Es su comunión y pregunta mucho por ti.

Cedí porque Paco era lo más grande que había tenido de niña. Jamás imaginé que aquello sería el peor error de mi vida, porque perdí la cabeza, rompí una familia y me alejé de mi hermano.

En aquella época, mi vestimenta no era la más adecuada. Nunca lo fue, pero para estar en un evento religioso como viene a ser una comunión, mi forma de vestir era triplemente inadecuada. Unas medias rotas, una camisa pegada y con escote y el pelo un poco alborotado. Pero yo estaba cómoda así, lo único que me incomodaban era las miradas.

Hasta que la encontré. La pequeña pelirroja era toda una mujer, con una melena un poco más corta, unas curvas sensuales, un vestido de verano, muy decente en el vocabulario eclesiástico, y unas pequitas que hacían de su mirada adulta una un tanto más infantil. Una mirada que se encontró con la mía casi por casualidad.

Sonrió. Y yo me estremecí.

-Dios mío, Pepa… -dijo mirándome de arriba abajo-. ¿Qué demonios haces así vestida?

Sonreí.

-¿Sabes qué expresión tienes ahora? –ella negó con la cabeza-. Aquella que tenías cuando nos tomamos el primer chupito. Parece que me regañas, pero no puedes ocultar tu sonrisa.

Nos abrazamos y yo respiré su aroma como si fuese lo único que me mantendría en pie. Ese día hicimos lo del último verano: evitar hablar de pasados y futuros, centrarnos en pasarlo bien. Ella utilizó una picaresca algo oxidada pero que continuaba siendo divertida, sobre todo cuando me obligó a beber de más. Yo la seguía como una maldita perra.

Luego todo fue muy rápido. Yo llevé la marihuana pero ella me pidió la calada. No sé cómo acabamos bajo la mesa. No sé cómo acabamos besándonos. Pero esa noche, después de las lágrimas por la marcha de mi madre, la mirada de mi hermano y las acusaciones ajenas, pude sonreír. Porque había vuelto a besar a la pelirroja.

Ese año me fui del pueblo a la capital andaluza. Y desde entonces no sé nada de Silvia. Pero no puedo olvidarla.

 _El timbre sonó y Maca llegó agotada. Fue a llevarse a los niños directamente, pero a ver la mirada de Pepa, decidió tomarse un café. Lis y Daniel veían la televisión. Maca y Pepa se respetaban el silencio en la cocina. Su amiga le cogió la mano._

 _-Estás triste._

 _-No, estoy nostálgica. No tengo razón para estar triste._

 _-¿Y en qué piensas?_

 _Pepa suspiró y se echó hacia atrás en la silla. Negó con una sonrisa._

 _-Esos malditos críos… Me han hecho recordar a mi primer amor._

 _-¿Silvia?_

 _-¿La recuerdas?_

 _-Hablas de ella a veces. Luego dices que no te escucho._

 _Se regalaron una mirada de cariño y esta vez fue Maca la que sonrió._

 _-¿Qué demonios haces en Sevilla, Pepa? –la morena levantó la cabeza un tanto extrañada-. No quieres seguir ascendiendo en la comisaría, pero odias a la jefa. Quieres un cambio pero sigues aquí metida. Te acuestas con una tía cada fin de semana, pero no te sacas de la cabeza a esa concuñada tuya. ¡Vamos! Tú no eres así._

 _-¿Y cómo soy?_

 _-¡Lanzada, coño! Pepa, pide el caso que está operando en Madrid. Van en busca de 'El Sevillano' y mañana salen hacia la capital._

 _Pepa soltó una carcajada._

 _-¿Ahora te sabes lo que sucede en la comisaría?_

 _-¡Tú me lo cuentas! Pero no te das cuenta. Nunca te das cuenta de las ganas que tienes de ir a Madrid. Y del miedo que te da. Vamos, Pepa, piénsatelo. Solo tienes que apuntarte al caso. Ve, investiga y, una vez termine la investigación, decide si quedarte allí o volver. ¿Qué pierdes?_

 _La morena sonrió. Su amiga tenía razón, ella era Pepa Miranda. Ella era directa, ella se lanzaba. Durante un tiempo alguien la controló, durante otro, nadie lo hizo. Y ahora que había aprendido a controlarse a ella misma, ¿por qué no? No perdía nada por probar._

 _-No lo sé…_

 _Maca se levantó._

 _-Bueno, piénsatelo. Yo me voy, que tengo mil cosas que hacer._

 _Pepa dio un beso a su amiga y luego la vio marcharse. Los niños se despidieron de ella y la casa se quedó en un silencio para nada acogedor. Aquella noche pidió pizza para cenar. Abrió una lata de cerveza y ni siquiera encendió la televisión. Solo pensó. Pensó y recordó. Y a ella solo le veían un olor, un sabor._

 _No supo qué fue, su cuerpo actuó involuntariamente cuando marcó en su móvil un número que se conocía de memoria. Al tercer pitido, alguien lo cogió._

 _-¿Jefa? Querría apuntarme al caso de El Sevillano. Sí, a ese. El de Julio Olmedo._


End file.
